


Ransomware

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Travelling Through Time [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bilgesnipe, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) Being an Idiot, Hacking, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Dean messes up Sam's computer, it's Sam that pays the price. It's a good thing he has a boyfriend that can sort things out, even if it's an bizarre way of doing so.





	Ransomware

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Premarosa, I hope this meets expectations! Enjoy :)

Dean had been using the laptop more and more frequently. He wasn’t going to say it aloud, but he blamed Castiel. Why should Dean be blamed for the Angel walking around the Bunker with his shirt sleeves rolled up, looking delightful and making Dean question everything he had ever said about being straight. Because he was. Straight, he meant. There was no way he was gay, not that he had any problem with it. Sam and Gabriel (the little arsehole) were happy, and he had no problem with it.

And so what if they were away again, Chuck knows where, probably checking up on Amelia Earhart or returning to the Wall of China that Sam hadn't shut up about for ages. Dean had baked cookies to try and apologise for the game of chicken he had with Gabriel before that trip, but somehow, the older Hunter didn’t think that cookies were going to be enough this time.

While casually looking through porn, which was his favourite way to spend time, he might have clicked on something that was promising things he should have known wasn’t possible. But, he was curious, and apparently curiosity really did kill the Cat. Or, in this case, killed the laptop. The screen went black, and Dean knew Sam was going to kill him. He shut the laptop, hurriedly returning it to Sam’s room, trying not to think of what he had just done.

**

Sam stared at the screen, feeling his gut clench and his mind start to wander. He couldn’t have vicious malware on his laptop! He was careful! He took every precaution not to click on dodgy websites! Which left the other option, that it wasn’t him that had clicked on it. Dean was the one who went on the dodgy websites, and Sam groaned into his hands.

He couldn’t call Gabriel. The Angels were in Heaven, apparently something had gone wrong and they were needed. Dean would be no help, and so Sam looked back to the message that had been sent to him. The person, whoever they were, had access to everything. They had all the files that Charlie had sent him on the supernatural, all their fake aliases and everything Sam had ever saved. He even had the pictures Sam uploaded of him and Dean, and him and the two Angels that they had taken so Sam had some pictures as well, not just Dean and his photos of Mom and Bobby.

He didn’t have that kind of money. The person had asked for $100,000. But Sam couldn’t find that kind of money, and he was going to go and kill Dean for this. What happened if he didn’t pay? They exposed the information? Most of it would be called ridiculous, but the fake aliases would cause issues. They couldn’t just get rid of all of the cards, they needed them. And the photos would expose more about them than they would like. Bobby could be recognised, even though he was dead. Jody Mills, who would lose her job.

Sam, doing the stupid thing, shut the screen. He would call Jody and try and get her help. If only Charlie was still here, she would know what to do. The thought made him sad, knowing that he couldn’t bring that up with Dean.

**

Gabriel was relaxing on a sunbed, drinking a suspiciously pink drink with a little umbrella in it. Next to him, Castiel looked slightly awkward in his Hawaiian shirt, shifting uncomfortably under the heat. Heaven had been a bust, as usual, and the Archangel had decided they needed some good ol’ quality bro time. Castiel had disagreed, but he wasn’t as powerful as Gabriel, so couldn’t resist being dragged to the beach.

‘Cassie, what isn’t there to love? Sun, sea, sexy people on the beach! Drinks, and me of course.’ That, in his mind, was the best part of everything. His presence should inspire songs, people dancing and general happiness. He wondered if he could convince Sam to dance for him, but after the fight with Dean, it was probably best for him to suck up to Sammy for a bit. Speak of the Devil, or in this case, the True Vessel of the Devil, his phone rang.

‘Heya Sammich.’

‘It’s Dean. Can you come back to the Bunker?’ That was the oh-no something’s wrong voice, and Gabriel almost dropped his Margherita. Almost being the key.

**

He’d killed her. Sam had killed a 16-year-old girl, who had been one of the best lacrosse players America had seen in her generation. She had been shot by a sniper, after internet records showed that she had been hacked. And the photos had been sent to Sam, who had ignored the ransom demands because he hoped they would go away. Dean awkwardly stood by his side, patting his shoulder every so often to try and comfort him. It didn’t work.

‘Gabriel said he’s tracking the guy.’ He offered, but that wasn’t going to bring her back. Alice Walker was dead, and she wouldn’t play Lacrosse ever again. And Sam still had the money to pay, or another person would die. And all of this because Dean had searched for Busty Asian Beauties on his laptop. His big brother would never apologise, he knew that, but Sam could tell Dean was feeling guilty.

‘Moose, Dean-o, I come with gifts.’ Sam looked up, not surprised to find his boyfriend in a Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned, and bright pink shorts. He was holding a Margherita in his hand, a little blue umbrella sticking out of the top. Behind him, Castiel was in jeans and a Hawaiian shirt, evidently more uncomfortable with the outfit. Dean’s eyes roamed, and Sam would have made a joke, had this not been an unfortunate time.

‘What Gabriel meant to say is he intends to sort out the hacker, Sam.’ Castiel knew when to take a situation seriously, giving a sincere smile to the younger Hunter. Sam smiled back, noting Gabriel’s pout as he did so.

‘Well, actually I intend to use a gift that my adopted brother gave me.’ When three confused faces turned to the Archangel, he just grinned.

**

‘This can’t be legal.’ Sam observed, staring at the screaming man and the creature wrecking the room. It had been a nice, organised office. Now, it was covered with pieces of computer, chairs hacked to pieces, tables and chairs overturned. Castiel gave a huff of agreement, although Sam knew he was just as amused by the punishment as Sam was.

‘When has anything we do been legal?’ Dean offered, standing to Sam’s left. Another grunt of the grotesque creature, Gabriel giggling in delight as it broke through a table and chased after the fleeing man. Somehow, despite the carnage, that stupid pink drink had remained.

‘What did Thor call this thing?’ Sam asked, still struggling to comprehend that Gabriel was in cohorts with the God of Thunder. Especially since Odin was dead because of them. When Gabriel had told them that Thor had given him a creature suitable to scare the crap out of the Hacker, Sam hadn't expected this thing. It had six limbs, from what he could count, and odd tusks that were currently stained with blood.

‘A Bilgesnipe. I believe.’ Castiel added, and Dean snorted with laughter as the Hacker tried to appeal to Gabriel for mercy. The Archangel paused, then shrugged. With a click of his fingers, the Hacker disappeared. The creature turned to Gabriel, but another click followed.

‘Where did you send him?’ Sam asked, not sure why he was concerned for his well-being considering he had killed Alice Walker.

‘To Asgard, to have fun with a herd of Bilgesnipes.’ Of course he did. Sam watched his boyfriend trot back across the room, doing a ridiculous movement with his hips as he did. When he stopped in front of the Hunter, pink drink still in hand, he took the umbrella and tucked it behind Sam’s ear.

‘No more porn for you, Dean-o.’ Gabriel remarked, and the Hunter went to protest. Sam sighed, they could never go more than five minutes without arguing, could they? 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment for a request!


End file.
